Back to the old days
Description Boris paid you his tax and suggested you go and see others about their debt Quick Walkthrough *Collect taxes from Fritzl the Innkeeper *Collect taxes from Boromir the Wine Drinker *Collect taxes from Hann the Sheep Herder *Talk to the Mad King Quest Dialogue Mad King "Go! Go for the taxes, go... How could this be even a debate?!" "I see .. may it be." On finding inding Fritzl the Innkeeper Can be found right near Boris the Beggar Fritzl the Innkeeper "Taxes you say... No taxes here for taking! Anyways... The King is not the same king these days..." "Mind your business... No support from me this time." Y On finding Boromir the Wine Drinker Can be found on the south side of the village by a large keg. Boromir the Wine Drinker "That's just... I think it's just... It's like..." "What?! He wants to take... take all of my hard earned... gold... ehm... credits... ehmm... damn it... anyway cash... that's a surprise... after all those years... all those years of good, good fun... I never fight... NEVA! Take my gold and be... gone... Fufn starts right after you leave..." Y On finding Hann the Sheep Herder ''' Can be found on the south side of the village, near Boris Hann the Shepherd "All good things to those who wait..." "As I said Clarice... All good things to those who wait... in silence." Y * '''On completion Mad King "Those lazy peasants are still lazy and peasants... As I see not everybody paid and that does not satisfy me at all... Did you talk to Christof the Loundry Boy? Or William the Deaf? Or Sailor the Mark? Did you?" N "Anyway... You made an effort... It should be rewarded! May my gratitude be sufficient reward!" N "Well then... You are indeed a greedy one... The Whisper Ear was true. Be it so! From now on I proclaim... I proclaim... I proclaim you my deputy minister of internal affairs and vindication! You shall travel the world from east to west and gather taxes, coins, gold and everything you find valuable! I will not take no for an answer. You shall start right away!" Rewards * 21000 exp * 156 bits 1-2015-09-21 00009.jpg|Fritzel the Innkeeper BoromirWineDrinker.png|Boromir the Wine Drinker 1-2015-09-21 00010.jpg|Hann the Shepard (Sheep Herder) Additional Information This quest can be picked up from the king after you talk to him in the process of the quest Greet the king! You have to talk to the King a second time after finishing the dialogue which completes the part of Greet the king! and then sends you to the village. If you do not pick this new quest up, you will have to return to the King and pick it up, as talking to Boris the Beggar at the end of Greet the king! does not have a follow up quest. * Obviously a reference to "Clarice" from "SIlence of the Lambs"! Category:8Squared Category:Valley of Ardor Category:The Shards